


Gravels on the Road

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: UP10TION, VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: Semuanya masih baik-baik saja, entah bagaimana mereka bisa menemukan cara untuk tetap dekat bersama-sama.… Sampai tiba di hari di mana ternyata Sooil gagal, dan terpaksa harus kuliah di universitas di kota yang bersebelahan dengan universitas Bila dan Chan karena cuma itu pilihan terbaik dan terdekatnya.
Relationships: Heo Chan & No Sooil & Original Female Character (s), No Sooil | Kuhn/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Gravels on the Road

Ada yang berubah, tentu saja ada yang berubah dalam hubungan antara mereka bertiga, yang langsung terasa segera setelah dua di antara tiga orang yang bersahabat kemudian menjalin hubungan asmara. Tidak peduli janji apapun yang pernah terucapkan, rangkaian “nggak akan ada yang berubah di antara kita,” “janji kita akan tetep bisa main kayak biasanya,” atau “kalau kita berantem kita nggak akan libatin kamu.” Yang terakhir itu janji yang diucapkan oleh Bila dan Sooil kepada Chan.

Tapi  _ tentu saja _ ada yang berubah. Meskipun beberapa bulan pertama berhasil diusahakan agar pertemanan mereka bertiga tidak terpengaruh oleh status baru yang disandang hubungan antara Bila dan Sooil. Meskipun tidak dapat dihindari bagaimana kini percakapan yang dipertukarkan antara Bila dan Sooil terjadi sampai lebih larut malam dibandingkan sebelumnya. Meskipun kini ada usapan di kepala Bila yang diberikan Sooil yang tidak pernah ada sebelumnya. Meskipun kini ada beberapa nama panggilan baru yang digunakan oleh kedua orang itu, yang tidak diberikan kepada orang lain. Meskipun sekarang ada tujuan baru, ada pelabuhan baru yang ingin dicapai oleh dua orang yang terjalin dalam hubungan percintaan seperti ini, walaupun tentu saja semuanya masih merupakan harapan yang kabur karena usia mereka yang belum sepenuhnya dewasa.

Akan tetapi mereka tetap jalan bareng, main bareng, mengerjakan PR bareng. Mereka tetap dengan serius merencanakan untuk masuk ke universitas yang sama bertiga pula. Di titik ini perubahan yang terjadi cuma sebatas jarak yang sedikit menyempit antara Bila dan Sooil ketika duduk bersama, atau kedikan kepala Chan untuk memberitahu Sooil kalau ada bulu mata yang terjatuh di pipi Bila untuk kemudian ia usap lembut dengan senyum di sudut bibir. Tapi semuanya masih baik-baik saja, entah bagaimana mereka bisa menemukan cara untuk tetap dekat bersama-sama.

… Sampai tiba di hari di mana ternyata Sooil gagal, dan terpaksa harus kuliah di universitas di kota yang bersebelahan dengan universitas Bila dan Chan karena cuma itu pilihan terbaik dan terdekatnya.

Lantas, segalanya berubah dengan jauh lebih signifikan daripada sebelumnya. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, ada yang kemudian bergeser dalam hubungan mereka, dan ada yang harus disesuaikan dalam bagaimana mereka memaknai pertemanan di antara mereka.

* * *

_ Terkadang kesedihan dan kekecewaan mengubah seseorang menjadi tidak kita kenali lagi. Dan seringnya kita tidak banyak mengetahui apa yang harus dilakukan untuk membuat orang yang kita sayang bahagia kembali. _

Bila dan Chan sama sekali tidak menyalahkan dan sepenuhnya memaklumi ketika Sooil menjadi tertutup setelah pengumuman universitas mereka terima. Wajar. Tentu saja wajar jika ia kecewa, apalagi karena selama ini dialah yang paling pintar di antara mereka bertiga. Dialah yang selama ini memimpin sesi belajar mereka, bersabar mengajari kedua sahabatnya yang tidak secepat dia dalam memahami suatu pelajaran.

Tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri bagaimana mereka juga ikut terluka ketika  _ bubble  _ demi  _ bubble _ yang mereka kirimkan di  _ group chat _ diabaikan, dan sikapnya dingin ketika ditemui secara langsung.

“Aku harus gimana ya, Umik?” tanya Bila lesu sepulangnya dari rumah Sooil yang sama seperti sebelumnya, tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. “Aku bingung mau kasih  _ space _ dulu atau mau bantuin angkat semangatnya lagi. Aku nggak tau sekarang ini dia butuh apa.”

Umik yang baru saja menghabiskan satu cangkir teh di tangannya terdiam sejenak, meresapi kehangatan yang dirasakan sekaligus pertanyaan yang baru saja terlontar kepadanya. “Udah coba tanya ke Sooil, belum? Butuhnya apa?”

“Aku nggak yakin pertanyaanku bakal dijawab, Umik. Dia emang kayak gini, suka nggak mau bagi-bagi kalo lagi sedih, kalo lagi ada pikiran. Dia mikirnya karena sekarang paling tua di rumah jadi dia harus jadi lebih kuat dan semakin nggak bergantung sama orang lain.”

“Dicoba dulu,” Umik berkata lembut. “Walaupun dia nggak merasa sanggup nerima bantuan kamu, tapi pasti perhatian kamu akan tetep diapresiasi, atau bahkan mungkin dibutuhkan. Kalau memang pertanyaan kamu nggak dijawab, berarti dia memang lagi butuh  _ space _ . Bila bisa ngasihnya?”

Putri Umik itu tertunduk lesu, menyadari kalau sebenarnya dia bukan seseorang yang cukup bisa memberikan ruang bagi orang lain, karena ingin setiap masalah atau kesalahpahaman apapun itu untuk selesai secepatnya. “Bila diskusi sama Chan dulu deh, mau gimana tanya ke Sooil-nya.”

* * *

_ Aku selalu di sini, tapi kamu belum tentu ingin aku untuk selalu ada sepanjang waktu, karena kamu butuh waktu untuk dirimu sendiri. _

>> Besok kamu bisa ke rumah nggak? Kalau bisa sendiri aja, nggak sama Chan. Lusa aku aja ketemu Chan sendiri.

Bila menatap kalimat terakhir yang dikirimkan Sooil kepadanya setelah ia bertanya apakah pacarnya itu lebih butuh bantuan atau waktu sendirian. Sejujurnya dia juga bertanya-tanya mengapa Sooil ingin bertemu dengannya sendirian. Akan tetapi pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menuruti keinginan Sooil itu. Dan di sinilah ia, berdiri di depan pintu rumah yang tertutup dan terlihat sepi, karena sepagi ini semua adik-adiknya sudah berangkat ke sekolah.

Pintu itu terbuka tidak lama setelah ia ketuk perlahan. Dan Bila dalam hati meringis melihat bagaimana Sooil bahkan terlihat semakin muram sejak terakhir kali ia melihatnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Dikumpulkannya semua yang ia punya untuk menyunggingkan senyum yang ia harap cukup menenangkan bagi Sooil.

Bila bisa sedikit bernapas lega ketika senyum tipis—meskipun di saat yang bersamaan juga terlihat seperti senyum yang dipenuhi rasa lelah—tergambar di sudut bibir Sooil. 

Duduk berhadap-hadapan berdua seperti ini membuat Bila menyadari bahwa meskipun ia  _ tahu _ ada banyak beban yang terpanggul di atas pundak Sooil, pemuda di hadapannya itu tidak sering menunjukkan bagaimana lelahnya ia.

Senyum letih kembali tersungging, dan tidak ada yang diinginkan Bila selain mendekat dan meraih kedua tangan Sooil untuk dikumpulkan dalam genggamannya. Maka yang ia lakukan adalah mengulurkan tangannya ke atas meja, memberikan pilihan kepada Sooil untuk mendiamkan atau meraihnya.

“ _ Sorry _ ,” itu yang pertama kali meluncur dari bibir Sooil. Tangannya dengan lembut diletakkan di atas telapak tangan Bila yang terbuka.

Bila menggeleng. Tidak yakin apa yang membuat Sooil ingin meminta maaf tapi merasa kalau tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. 

“ _ Sorry _ ,” ulang Sooil. “Aku tahu udah jahat sama kalian. Sama kamu dan Chan, padahal tahu kalau kalian beneran niatnya baik dan nggak pengen aku sedih. Tapi kemarin-kemarin aku beneran ngerasa  _ down _ banget. Ngerasa udah ngecewain orang tua, ngerasa nggak bisa jadi contoh yang keren buat adik-adik, ngerasa kalau kalian kayak ngeledekin aku, padahal aku sepeneuhnya tahu nggak mungkin kalian punya niat kayak gitu. Yang kemudian bikin aku semakin ngerasa bersalah karena sempet mikir kalian kayak gitu.”

Semuanya disampaikan Sooil dalam satu napas, seakan ketakutan kalau akan ada yang tidak tersampaikan kalau ia berhenti di tengah jalan. 

Bila tahu membeberkan apa yang dirasakannya adalah sesuatu yang asing bagi Sooil, karena tidak banyak ruang yang tersisa di rumahnya untuknya berbagi keluh kesah—meskipun tentu saja ini bukan sesuatu yang dengan sengaja dibentuk oleh kedua orang tuanya. Hanya saja memang keluarga sebesar keluarga Sooil seringkali kesulitan memberikan perhatian yang cukup kepada anak-anak tertuanya.

Karena itulah ada rasa bangga yang terpercik dalam diri Bila pada bagaimana Sooil memberanikan diri untuk menunjukkan perasaannya, menceritakan kekhawatirannya. 

“Sekarang gimana? Rasanya?” Bila bertanya dengan hati-hati.

“Sekarang udah mendingan. Dan aku pengen ketemu terpisah antara sama kamu dan Chan karena … aku pengen ngomong sendirian ke kamu kalau … aku takut nggak sanggup pacaran jarak jauh.”

Rasa lega dan bangga yang baru saja ia rasakan langsung lenyap begitu saja digantikan perasaan yang jauh lebih gelap dan dingin. Bila merasakan ada yang berderak dalam hatinya.  _ Apa maksudnya _ ?

Sooil yang melihat wajah Bila memucat langsung melepaskan tangan mereka dan bergerak mendekat, duduk di samping gadis itu dan merangkul pundaknya lembut.

“Hei. Hei. Aku nggak bilang mau udahan. Aku cuma pengen nyampein apa yang aku pikirin selama ini. Bila?”

Napas yang dihembuskan Bila terasa patah-patah bahkan bagi Sooil, membuat rangkulannya mengerat disertai dengan usapan lembut di lengan atas.

“Kaget,” ucap gadis itu, lirih. “Kirain habis berusaha ngajak ngomong kamu selama ini, kita akhirnya ngomong cuma buat udahan.”

Mungkin memang  _ progress _ hubungan fisik mereka terhitung lambat,  _ sangat lambat _ , jika dibandingkan dengan teman-teman mereka, karena ini pertama kalinya bagi Sooil untuk mengarahkan kepala Bila agar bersandar di pundaknya. Tangannya berpindah ke bawah dan melingkar di sekeliling pinggang.

“Nggak lah,” bisik Sooil. Karena dengan jarak yang hampir tidak ada ini, berbisik sudah cukup baginya untuk terdengar oleh Bila. “Aku udah kehilangan sesuatu,” ada pahit dalam suaranya sebelum melanjutkan, “nggak mungkin aku dengan sukarela ngelepasin satu hal lagi yang penting buat aku.”

Cukup lama mereka ada di posisi seperti itu, berbagi ritme yang berdetak pelan di dalam dada, berbagi  _ serene _ yang mereka berdua butuhkan bersama-sama. Dan ketika keduanya sudah cukup tenang, berbagai hal lain yang selama ini disimpan di benak Sooil mulai diceritakan. Tentang bagaimana selama ini ia terlalu percaya diri dengan peluangnya untuk masuk ke universitas itu, karena semua orang di sekitarnya juga meyakini hal yang sama. Tentang bagaimana semua ekspektasi itu lah yang membuat kegagalannya menjadi semakin terasa memalukan, walaupun sebenarnya universitas tempatnya diterima sekarang ini jurusan yang ia masuki juga bergengsi dan cukup sulit juga untuk diterima di sana. 

Tapi ia sudah terlanjur kecewa, sampai tidak bisa lagi melogika apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Dengan Bila masih erat di dalam rangkulannya, Sooil juga bercerita tentang bagaimana ia merasa sedih karena tidak bisa lanjut ada di sekolah yang sama dengan Bila dan Chan, dua orang yang membuat masa SMA-nya menyenangkan. Dan terutama, ketakutannya akan pacaran jarak jauh karena tentu saja tidak jarang didengarnya bagaimana jarak menghancurkan suatu hubungan, walaupun jarak yang perlu mereka tempuh untuk bertemu kelak tidak terlalu jauh, tidak lebih dari dua jam perjalanan menggunakan kereta.

Bila mendengarkan semuanya dengan seksama, sebelah tangan Sooil kini ada dalam genggaman tangannya di atas pangkuan. Sesekali ia menggumam tanda mengerti, meski seringkali ia terdiam karena menahan tangis mendengarkan cerita Sooil. 

“Aku nggak kemana-mana,” bisik Bila di ujung cerita Sooil, meyakinkan kalau ia akan berusaha untuk selalu ada menemani Sooil baik dalam keadaan di atas maupun di bawah, jauh maupun dekat. “Kita usaha buat ngusahain semuanya ya?”

Sooil tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Bila, tangannya kini berpindah untuk mengusap rambut panjang gadisnya itu. “Besok kan aku ketemu Chan. Aku tau kamu udah gede, dan bisa jaga diri sendiri, tapi aku pengen bila ke Chan untuk titip kamu, nggakpapa ya? Aku juga akan berusaha buat selalu ada. Tapi pasti ada hal-hal yang nggak bisa aku lakuin karena aku agak jauh dan nggak bisa bantuin kamu secepat dia yang lebih deket.”

* * *

_ Jarak memang memupuk rindu, tapi jarak juga sama kuatnya dalam memupuk kesalahpahaman _ .

Setelah berbagai urusan yang harus buru-buru diselesaikan, ketiga serangkai itu resmi menjadi mahasiswa baru. Meskipun tentu saja bukan Bila namanya kalau satu hari sebelum Ospek dia buru-buru menelepon Umik karena dia baru sadar kemeja putih dan rok hitamnya ketinggalan di rumah dan minta dibawakan malam itu juga….

Tapi syukurlah setelah kejadian Umik harus menyetir selama satu jam di pukul sembilan malam dan pulang kembali keesokan harinya itu tidak ada lagi yang membuat panik malam-malam. Yang ada hanya kekagetan karena kegiatan di universitas yang jauh lebih melelahkan dan menuntut digunakannya sebagian besar waktu ketimbang ketika sekolah.

Yang tentu saja berimplikasi pada Bila dan Sooil yang terpaksa memotong sebagian besar komunikasi mereka yang intens dilakukan selama masa tunggu masuk kuliah menjadi satu atau dua baris  _ chat _ saja di pagi dan malam hari.

Frekuensi yang menurun drastis, dan kelelahan yang tidak biasa mereka rasakan, berujung pada satu hal: pertengkaran yang sulit diselesaikan. Semuanya terasa asing dan membingungkan bagi mereka berdua: kalimat yang diketikkan dengan ketus karena lelah, jawaban yang sama singkat dan ketusnya dari lawan bicara, pertanyaan yang diajukan dengan nada yang tidak menyenangkan dan cenderung menghakimi. 

Awalnya bahkan seringkali cuma sepele, seperti “aku baru pulang” yang dikirimkan pukul sebelas malam yang dijawab dengan pertanyaan singkat “jam segini?” Pertanyaan itu sebatas pertanyaan, tapi dianggap seperti serangan yang kemudian dijawab dengan defensif dan galak. Lalu situasi itu akan bereskalasi, yang kemudian terpotong oleh salah satunya jatuh tertidur sedangkan yang satu merasa tidak puas tidak memperoleh klosur. Dan bukannya selesai, beberapa hari kemudian ketidakpuasan itu bertambah, lagi dan lagi. 

Dan akhirnya, terkadang mereka dengan sengaja tidak membalas pesan satu sama lain untuk waktu yang semakin panjang karena enggan bertengkar dan memperpanjang masalah.

Lantas, tahu-tahu, hubungan mereka merenggang dan berubah.

Hal-hal kecil yang mereka bagi bersama ikut berkurang, seperti berusaha untuk saling membangunkan di pagi hari lewat panggilan singkat,  _ voice note _ yang dikirimkan untuk mengeluhkan kacamata yang tidak kunjung ketemu, atau pertanyaan tentang apa menu makan siang hari ini.

Pun tidak banyak lagi yang bisa mereka bicarakan, karena jurusan kuliah yang berbeda, universitas yang berbeda, jadwal ujian yang berbeda, teman baru yang berbeda, dan segala hal yang tidak lagi menjadi titik temu di antara keduanya.

(Chan kebingungan kedua sahabatnya terlihat dan terdengar tidak seperti biasanya, tapi tidak merasa adalah tempatnya untuk bertanya-tanya).

* * *

_ Ketika aku jatuh cinta padamu karena kita punya banyak kesamaan, akankah cinta itu berpaling ketika aku temukan orang lain yang bisa melampauimu dalam jumlah kesamaan yang dipunya itu? _

“Tolong dong, Google apa aja yang perlu dimasukin ke laba rugi,” Chan meminta tolong sambil tangannya sibuk membolak-balik buku di tangannya, mata serius mencari komponen yang ia perlukan untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya.

“Pinjem hape dong,” Bila menengadahkan tangannya ke depan wajah Chan, membuat sahabatnya itu menatapnya heran.

“Kuota abis?  _ Connect _ ke WiFi kan bisa.”

“Nggak abis. Cuma lagi nggak pengen buka HP aja. Pinjem … “

Chan memiringkan kepalanya terheran-heran tapi merogoh kantung jaketnya untuk mengambil ponsel yang kemudian diberikan kepada Bila. “Kamu katanya mau minta Playlist? Sekalian aja buka aplikasinya terus share ke  _ chatroom _ kita.”

Bila menjentikkan jarinya senang. “Pinter emang kamu. Kalo nemu playlist  _ alternative rock _ lain yang oke, aku minta lagi ya?” katanya sambil membuka  _ browser  _ di gawai di tangannya itu dan membuka mesin pencari seperti yang diminta tolong Chan.

“Siap,” jawab Chan, sedikit terdistraksi karena ia sudah mulai memasukkan komponen ke dalam tabel di bukunya. “Aneh banget kamu tiba-tiba suka gituan.”

“Ih nggak tau juga … Ketularan kamu kali, dengerinnya itu mulu aku jadi ikutan deh.”

Chan terkekeh pelan. “Gampang terpengaruh ya kamu, padahal biasanya seleranya lebih kayak Sooil,” katanya, tidak menyadari bagaimana kalimatnya itu berpengaruh pada Bila.

Bila diam saja, ibu jarinya sempat berhenti sejenak bergulir di permukaan layar.  _ Jangankan selera musik, akhir-akhir ini apa yang sama di antara dia dan Sooil selain berkepala panas waktu menghadapi satu sama lain? _

(Entah untung atau sial Chan tidak menyadari perubahan di air muka Bila sore itu).

* * *

_ Kenapa ya, dulu aku milih kamu? _

Semakin lama Chan semakin menyadari kalau Bila ternyata memang bertingkah  _ aneh _ — sampai bisa terdeteksi oleh dirinya yang biasanya tidak terlalu peka dalam hal-hal seperti ini. Awalnya hanya keengganan untuk membuka ponsel seperti yang sudah berkali-kali ia saksikan. Saat itu Chan percaya Bila memang sedang tidak ingin banyak menggunakan gawai itu, barangkali untuk mengurangi ketergantungan atau bagaimana. Tapi ketika dalam seminggu terakhir Sooil menanyakan apakah Bila baik-baik saja  _ padanya _ , tapi tidak ingin menyampaikan pesan apa-apa setiap kali ia tanya—

Chan tahu ada yang salah.

Karena itulah ketika Bila tengah berkemas-kemas untuk pulang setelah sesi belajar bersama mereka hari ini, Chan akhirnya bertanya. “Kamu habis ini mau kemana?”

“Pulang ke kos? Tidur?”

“Di sini bentar mau nggak? Ada yang mau aku tanyain.”

Bila menghentikan kegiatan mengemasnya. “Tanya aja, Chan? Kenapa? Kamu nggakpapa?”

Chan menggeleng kemudian tertawa pelan. “Aku mau tanya, kamu sama Sooil kenapa?”

Bila menjejalkan buku terakhirnya dan berdiri tegak. “Oh— aku hari ini mau pulang ke rumah deh, tadi Umik bilang aku hari ini disuruh pulang.”

Chan yang tadinya cuma curiga sekarang  _ yakin _ memang ada apa-apa. “Kamu bilang seminggu ini Umik lagi keluar kota ke tempat saudara.”

Lalu senyap menyelimuti udara di antara mereka meskipun saat ini mereka berdua tengah berada di tengah-tengah taman di dekat fakultas yang ramai berisi mahasiswa yang tengah belajar atau sekadar duduk-duduk melepas penat. 

Setelah keduanya berpandangan selama beberapa saat akhirnya Bila terduduk kembali. “Ketauan juga ya, akhirnya?” katanya lirih, wajahnya tertunduk dan Chan baru menyadari lingkaran di bawah matanya yang lebih gelap dari yang terakhir ia ingat.

“Kalian kenapa nggak cerita?”

Chan bukannya tersinggung, ia hanya murni bertanya-tanya kenapa dua sahabatnya ini tidak memintanya untu menjembatani komunikasi di antara mereka.

Bila bermain-main dengan ujung tali tasnya. “Dulu kita sepakat buat nggak libatin kamu kalau lagi ribut. Karena … nggak adil aja buat kamu.”

Pemuda di hadapannya itu mengetuk-etukkan jari di permukaan meja kayu di depannya, memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Bila barusan. “Memang iya kalau kalian dikit-dikit lari ke aku tiap ada masalah aku nggak akan ngerasa nyaman. Tapi kalau lewat aku bisa bikin konflik kalian mereda, ya aku nggak masalah. Ini sekarang kalian kenapa? Mau cerita?”

Yang ditanya mengedikkan bahu, ia sendiri juga bingung. “Nggak tau juga masalahnya apa. Kenapa sekarang jadi gini.” Bila mengusap wajahnya lelah. Tanpa disadarinya agaknya rindu dan kesal yang menumpuk di hatinya mulai muncul ke permukaan setelah ditekan sekian lama. “Perasaan yang dibahas juga nggak pernah rumit tapi pasti ujung-ujungnya berantem. Lama-lama kayaknya jadi males aja chat daripada ribut terus.”

“Udah sempet dipikirin belum, kira-kira kenapa jadi kayak gitu?” tanya Chan berhati-hati. Karena gadis di depannya ini terlihat sudah hampir menangis, sepertinya karena sudah lelah menutup-nutupi.

“Rasanya  _ childish _ banget nggak sih, aku kalo mau nyalahin jarak? Kayak sini situ doang aja masa bisa bikin jadi kayak gini?”

“Bagian situnya nggak usah dipikirin, Bila. Kalau memang jarak segitu kerasa berat, ya berarti memang berat. Nggak perlu pake standar orang lain. Nggak masalah ada orang lain yang bisa LDR Indonesia - Pluto sekalipun, fokus aja sama yang kamu rasain sekarang.”

Bila cemberut. “Kamu nggak lucu bercandanya kayak bapak-bapak.”

Yang dikomentari tentu saja langsung hilang seriusnya dan tertawa keras-keras. “Kenapa malah ngatain sih.”

“ … Aneh banget soalnya curhat ginian sama kamu.”

Chan memutar bola mata. “Padahal santai aja harusnya. Aku tau kalian masih nggak enak sama aku, tapi santai aja. Kalo memang aku keberatan kita nggak mungkin masih bisa temenan kayak gini, kan?”

Bila semakin menunduk. “Nggak tau tapi rasanya berat setiap mikirin aku sama Sooil udah nggak senyambung dulu. Udah nggak sedeket dulu. Kalau mau ketemu harus janjian pulang atau salah satu nyamperin, yang seringnya jadi males karena keburu capek kuliah duluan,” Bila mengerjap, dan barangkali tidak ada justifikasi di dunia yang bisa membenarkan apa yang ia katakan selanjutnya. “Tau gitu dulu aku sama kamu aja ya?” 

* * *

_ Ada banyak racun dalam hubungan manusia, tumpukan “seandainya” adalah salah satunya _ .

“Tau gitu dulu aku sama kamu aja ya?”

Lalu air mata yang sudah Bila tahan-tahan itu tumpah, tidak sempat dipedulikannya apakah ada banyak orang yang menjadi saksi bagaimana pertahanannya runtuh di pinggir taman fakultas seperti ini. 

Bukan, bukan kesedihan yang menyebabkan keruntuhan itu. Tapi karena ia menyadari bagaimana yang ia katakan barusan salah,  _ sangat salah _ , dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menariknya kembali.

Chan mematung sejenak mendengar kalimat Bila serta menyaksikan bagaimana Bila tiba-tiba terisak di depan matanya.

“Kamu … Kamu tau kan, yang barusan kamu bilang jahat, baik ke aku maupun ke Sooil?” tanyanya. Tentu saja ia ingin mengulurkan tangannya, ingin mengusap air mata itu dan menghiburnya. Bagaimanapun ini gadis yang dulu pernah diusahakannya, yang saat ini masih menjadi sahabatnya. 

Tapi Chan harus memastikan Bila tahu untuk tidak sembarangan bermain-main dengan perasaannya.

Bila mengangguk cepat, punggung tangannya buru-buru mengusap air mata yang sudah terlanjur tumpah. “Tahu. Aku tahu. Maaf— maaf banget. Maaf aku ngomongnya udah sembarangan—”

Barulah kemudian Chan mendekat, tangannya terulur untuk menepuk-nepuk kepala Bila lembut. “Ya udah. Yang penting kamu tahu untuk nggak bilang kayak gitu lagi. Lagipula siapa yang berani jamin kalau kamu sama aku akan lancar-lancar aja hubungannya, iya kan?”

* * *

_ Aku milih kamu, sekian tahun yang lalu. Dan aku mau bertanggung jawab atas pilihanku waktu itu. _

>> _ Weekend _ depan kamu luang nggak? Ketemu yuk?

Singkat. Pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Bila itu. Tapi setelah belasan pesan pendek tanpa substansi yang dikirimkan dengan penuh kecemasan tampaknya ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melangkah dengan tujuan untuk memperbaiki semuanya yang bisa ia perbaiki. 

>> Mau pulang bareng? Atau mau aku samperin ke tempat kamu?

Air mata merebak di pelupuk mata Bila, menyadari kalau Sooil di seberang sana masih Sooil-nya yang sama, bagaimanapun banyaknya perbedaan yang kini menjembatani di antara mereka berdua. Selama ini ia terlalu banyak memikirkan segala hal lewat sudut pandangnya sendiri sampai tidak sempat menyadari kalau bahkan ketika hubungan mereka merenggang Sooil tetap ada di sini, dengan perhatiannya dengan caranya sendiri.

Dari Chan kemarin Bila tahu, kalau ternyata selama ini Sooil sering menanyakan keadaannya kepada lewat Chan, dan menitipkan berbagai vitamin yang tadinya ia kira kebetulan Chan punya untuk diberikan kepadanya. Walaupun tentu saja Bila akan lebih senang kalau ia tahu dari Sooil sendiri tentang apa saja yang ia lakukan untuk Bila—satu lagi hal untuk mereka bicarakan nanti ketika bertemu.

>> Jangan bilang aku kurang kerjaan tapi aku mau ke stasiun deket kampus kamu, terus kita pulang bareng ya?

Akhir pekan depan, Bila ingin menghabiskan waktu sebanyak mungkin dengan Sooil.

* * *

_ Bukannya sudah tidak ada rasa, hanya saja aku sempat lupa suatu hubungan, apapun bentuknya, selalu butuh usaha _ .

Duduk di ruang tunggu stasiun dengan mata terpaku ke arah Sooil yang berjalan mendekat membuat Bila menyadari satu hal—ada janjinya setengah tahun lalu kepada Sooil yang lupa belum ia laksanakan, untuk menemani pemuda itu dalam keadaan seperti apapun.

Jadi kemudian Bila membuat Sooil terkejut ketika tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik dan ia dibuat jatuh terduduk di atas bangku stasiun yang lapisan catnya sudah pudar dimakan usia itu. Kedua tangannya digenggam di kedua tangan Bila yang lebih kecil dari miliknya.

“Aku nggak bermaksud ingkar janji!” kata Bila tiba-tiba, tanpa pembukaan, yang tentu saja membuat Sooil kebingungan.

“Janji … yang mana? Aku yang telat—” Sooil menoleh ke jam dinding yang ada di ruang tunggu, “— tujuh menit kok.”

Genggaman Bila di tangan Sooil mengerat, dan membuat pemuda itu tahu kalau Bila tidak sedang bercanda. Karena ekspresi wajahnya juga terlihat sendu dan … menyesal? 

(Sooil berdoa dalam hati semoga bukan penyesalan yang ia takutkan yang dirasakan Bila).

“Kenapa?” tanya Sooil kemudian, kali ini tangannya ikut menggenggam dengan erat. 

“Aku dulu padahal janji … mau selalu ada buat kamu, tapi justru jadi begini.”

Sooil paham, tapi ia ingin berusaha meringankan apa yang ada di pikiran Bila. Karena itulah ditepuk-tepuknya lembut pipi gadis itu. “Kamu nggak ketuker, ‘kan? Atau ini bukan kamu? Soalnya kalo aku liatnya kamu ada di sini, sama aku”

Bibir Bila mencebik mendengar gurauan itu, meskipun ia tidak bisa memungkiri ada beban yang terangkat di hatinya karena mendengar gurauan Sooil lagi setelah sekian lama. 

Sooil tertawa lalu melanjutkan. “Kayaknya mustahil kalo kita pengennya bener-bener  _ literal _ mau ada buat satu sama lain kapanpun. Buat aku gini udah cukup kok. Nanti kita ngobrol lagi ya? Yang banyak?”

Bila mengangguk, hatinya dipenuhi afeksi yang berlimpah untuk pemuda di hadapannya itu. “Kenapa ya kita bisa lupa? Kalau semua hubungan pasti butuh usaha. Aku sama Umik yang deket banget dan berhubungan darah aja juga butuh usaha biar tetep bisa deket dan nggak saling menyinggung. Apalagi hubungan kayak gini.”

Sooil tersenyum tipis mendengar nada bicara Bila yang terdengar masygul. “Kayak gini gimana? Menurutku kita baik-baik aja, kok.”

Ada yang terasa hangat dalam diri Bila mendengar bagaimana Sooil punya kepercayaan sebesar itu pada hubungan mereka walaupun tengah melewati jalan berbatu seperti saat ini. “Menurutku juga kita baik-baik aja,” jawab Bila dengan senyum sedikit lebih cerah tertuju pada Sooil. “Kita emang masih muda, dan agak bodoh, tapi kita baik-baik aja.”

Untuk saat ini, sudah cukup bagi mereka untuk berjalan bergandengan tangan menelusuri lorong stasiun dan duduk bersisian di dalam kereta tanpa melepas tautan tangan itu. Masih ada waktu. Masih ada waktu bagi mereka untuk kembali berbicara dan mengurai benang yang kusut di antara mereka. Masih ada waktu bagi mereka untuk memperbaiki yang terlanjur rusak dan kembali melangkah di kemudian hari, berdua, bersama.


End file.
